


Hands Off

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have sex after a battle. However, Steve thinks Tony should learn to listen more, and Tony's starting to see the appeal of letting Steve have his way sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psijay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psijay/gifts).



> This was written for Jstar1223 for the SteveTonyFest on Tumblr (#stevetonyfest, #stac)
> 
> Just a fun little pwp! It's surprisingly hard to write pwp for someone when you don't know their kinks, so I tried to keep it kink-light, but with variety. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Steve/Tony Fest!
> 
> So many thanks to analise010. I did my best to fix it up per her suggestions, although I don't know how well I succeeded. I hope it's at least _somewhat_ stronger now.

One thing Tony had never expected of Mr. Uptight Soldier Boy when he first met him was that battle made the old man randy. Not every battle. It was only when things went amazingly well for them: low casualty list; minimum damage to the city; all in all, a good day of saving the world. It was those days that Tony really looked forward to getting back to the tower.

They hadn't gotten off scot-free. A Doombot had dropped a tree on Thor, which was only a problem because Thor was still suffering from some kind of Asgardian flu. So he had been tucked in bed, wounds bandaged and extremely jovial.

The others had disappeared off to who knew where, which left just Steve and Tony.

However, Steve was in one of his moods today.

“What was that?” he said the moment they were alone. “I told you to watch the park. Where were you?”

“Uh, Doombots were coming in from the south,” Tony said. “I don’t know about you, but letting the enemy attack from behind-”

“Clint was watching the sky.”

Tony snorted. “Not very well. I mean, fine for Big Bird, but he doesn’t really have the guns needed-”

“Thor got injured, Tony.”

“I’m sorry about that, ok?” Tony paced the room, frustrated. And he thought Steve would be all for just a romp in the sheets. Not a fucking lecture. He had too many people lecturing him these days. “I’ve already apologized to the guy! Besides, I think Hulk had fun throwing that tree back at that piece of scrap metal.”

Steve was not convinced. “We need to work as a team, Tony. If I’m going to lead you, and this is going to work out-”

“I made a call. It...” Tony waved a hand vaguely. “It mostly worked out.” So he’d give Steve that much. “ I’m sorry about Thor, but that’s between him and me.” Tony crossed his arms, challenging Steve to rebuff him further.

But Steve just got a strange look in his eye. “You should listen to me more, Tony.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Tony shrugged. “Whatever.”

Steve approached him slowly. He placed his hands on either side of Tony’s head. “We did do pretty well today, though.”

Something caught in Tony’s throat, and he swallowed, hard, before replying. “I’d say so.”

“We’ll talk soon.” He pressed his lips lightly against Tony’s and then slipped away to shower, leaving Tony a little dazed and definitely aroused. Well. That had taken a positive turn.

The first thing Steve always did was shower. One of these days, Tony would get in there with him, but for now, Steve preferred to clean in solitude.

Tony sped through his own shower. He considered the bath very briefly. His muscles were a little sore, and sinking into a tub of hot water would be bliss. But that could wait. Maybe he’d even have Steve snuggled up next to him.

Steve still wasn't out of his shower (though JARVIS did tell Tony the water was off) when Tony returned to the bedroom. With a shrug, he threw himself onto the bed to wait.

He felt a warm hand stroking his hair. He opened his eyes to a smiling Steve. "How-" a yawn interrupted him. "How long have I been out?"

"Only a minute,” Steve said." His hair was still damp and stuck to his forehead. He lent down and kissed Tony, slowly. Mm, that was nice. Tony brought his hands up to card through Steve's hair, but the movement brought Steve up.

"Hold on." His face was stern. "We need to talk about your ability to follow directions."

"Well, if you give ones that I find worth following, that's one thing."

"Tony."

Tony stretched out, placing his hands behind his head. "Well, I can't disobey if you haven't told me what to do yet." He shimmied his hips in an attempt to goad Steve back to the prospect of sex. “Come on, Spangles. What else did you expect from me? Told you I wasn’t a team player. I’m very...” He licked his lips and let his eyes roam over Steve’s body. “Selfish.”

He smirked at Steve's raised eyebrow. But Steve didn't say anything in return. Instead, he reached over and opened the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a pair of padded handcuffs.

Tony’s eyes widened, and a little thrill ran through him. "Those weren't there earlier," Tony said.

Steve smirked. "I’d tell you to not touch me, but it doesn’t sound like you’re willing to listen.”

"Yeah," Tony said, and it came out in a gasp. Fuck, was he turned on. “I definitely don’t want to listen to that order.” He moved to pull off his shirt, but Steve put a hand on his chest.

"Keep it."

Tony thought about this a moment. "You promise not to rip it? I actually like this one."

Steve considered and eventually sighed. "Fine. Lose it." He helped Tony tug it over his head, and then he immediately closed one wrist in a cuff, followed by the other. Tony tugged, but they were securely looped around the bed head.

"Well, this certainly gets your point across. Too bad you can’t tie me to a spot all the time.”

Steve nuzzled his neck before giving it a long lick. “I just don’t want to bother disciplining you.”

Tony groaned as Steve lightly tugged at a nipple with his teeth. “How-” Steve swirled his tongue around it, and fuck having sensitive nipples, it was distracting. “-kind of you.”

If Tony got to choose a way to die, it would be under Steve’s touch, just like this. The drag of Steve’s fingers across his skin, the tingle his breath caused, the heat of his body... Despite being frozen for almost 70 years, Steve ran intensely hot. For almost a week, after they started doing this thing - whatever this thing was, neither were really keen on defining it - Tony had thought Steve was running a fever. (And he had thought Steve was just being stubborn when he said he was fine. But Steve was clearly more than fine, and Tony grew to love the warmth.)

Steve broke off. “Oh come on,” Tony said. He arched his back. “This was going well.”

“You’re impulsive. Have a little patience.”

“I’m patient. But if you move any slower, I’ll be 90 before you’re through.” God, he was hard, and Steve was just looking down at him with that fucking gorgeous face of his. What the hell had Tony done to deserve this kind of torture? “Never took you for a granny-porn kind of guy.”

Steve chuckled as he stood. He pulled off his white tee in one smooth movement and tossed it in the corner. Then he swung himself onto the bed, straddling Tony’s chest. He reached a hand into his sweatpants, and Tony licked his lips as he watched Steve’s face shift as he palmed himself. His eyes fluttered closed, and he moaned, soft and low.

Tony watched him for a long moment, enjoying the view. But then he shifted again, reminding Steve he was there, too. "Hey. Getting old here.”

"What did I say about patience?" Steve's voice was a little more strained than normal.

"You're doing this on purpose," Tony replied. It might have sounded like a whine if he weren't as turned on as he was.

Shameless, Steve said, "Yup."

He pulled his cock from his pants. It bobbed in front of Tony. Steve bent forward, hands on either side of Tony's head, and began rubbing himself on Tony. It was a little rough, not a smooth glide at all, but Tony welcomed it. If Steve moved just a little closer, he might have been able to...

Steve abruptly stopped the moment Tony's lips touched the head of his cock. "Fuck," he muttered.

Tony mustered his best innocent face. "Hey, you let me get close enough."

"No." Steve gave Tony a smile, but it was almost predatory. "That was at me. Guess I don't have any patience either." He captured Tony's mouth in a deep kiss before Tony could reply. He bucked underneath Steve, wanting more, which sent his teeth clashing into Steve's.

Tony sighed as Steve moved off him. Steve looked back at him with hooded eyes, his mouth slightly open. His eyes traveled along Tony’s body, and Tony gave a helpful shimmy of his hips.

Steve chuckled. “I can’t believe I’m worse than you,” he said as he reached back into the nightstand drawer. He tossed a bottle of lube, a condom, and a box of tissues onto the bed.

Tony grinned. “Happy to hear it.”

Steve pulled off his sweatpants. His cock was thick, and his balls hung low. Mmm, that was something Steve claimed was one of the oddest things about Project Rebirth. Tony really liked imagining Steve exploring himself that first time. It must have been phenomenal. He also got a wonderful view of Steve’s tight ass as he took a step further down the bed.

With a grace Tony envied, Steve settled in between Tony’s legs, still on his knees. He undid Tony’s jeans and pulled them down to his knees. Tony sighed with relief at the lack of pressure. He liked the feeling of having his cock confined, but it had started to become uncomfortable. The fact that he couldn’t relieve himself frustrated him and made it worse.

Any other thoughts abruptly flew out of his mind as Steve nosed Tony’s cock. Ok, so giving up control wasn’t that bad if Steve was doing that with his tongue along Tony’s cock and oh, his mouth was wrapping around the head and sucking...

Tony tugged at his restraints. He wanted to bury his hands into Steve’s hair, pull and tug and hold him onto his cock. He wanted to make Steve’s pretty blond head choke, wanted to make his hair stand on end from come, Steve’s face streaked and dribbling.

Steve, however, continued to tease him, blowing hot air along his length. Tony rolled his hips, trying to entice him. But Steve put a hand on his hips. “Wait for it.”

He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bed and straightened, still on his knees. He spread them apart, positioning them on either side of Tony’s legs. After lubing his fingers, he reached around and began to stretch himself.

“Shit,” Tony moaned. “I want to see.”

“In a minute.” Steve was breathless. He worked his fingers into himself, body contorting to accommodate the awkward angle. Steve had this way of biting his lip, head slightly thrown back, that Tony just loved. He would want a photo of it if he thought it could admirably compare to the real thing. But there was no way a photo could capture all the little nuances and shifts that occurred as Steve pleasured himself.

“Come on,” he said. This time he did whine, and it was a little unbecoming. Tony was burning with arousal, though, so he was past caring. “You said you wouldn’t punish me.”

Steve grinned as he continued to stretch himself. “Sorry about that.”

He shifted and turned enough so that Tony could see his fingers sinking into himself, spreading himself wide. With his head turned, Tony could also watch his expressions.

“God, you’re hot,” Tony murmured. “So fucking gorgeous.” Tony’s cock ached as he watched, and it was with a start that he realized he had been clenching his fists. He gave the cuffs another futile tug.

“Just another minute,” Steve said, all air and little voice. He twisted his fingers inside him, searching, and then he gasped, once. This sent another jolt of arousal through Tony.

“You good?” Tony asked.

Steve just nodded, fingers still, though he clearly wanted to keep moving them. He removed them and cleaned off his hand with a tissue. Then he picked up the condom.

“Fuck yes,” Tony said.

Steve opened the packet and slowly rolled it onto Tony’s cock. Tony held his breath, loving the feel of Steve’s fingers gliding down his cock.

Steve took a little more lube and slowly jacked Tony. Tony didn’t really need the encouragement, not with Steve’s little show, but he wasn’t about to protest. The touch was much appreciated.

Slowly, Steve positioned himself over Tony. Their eyes met, and Tony grinned. “Ready when you are.”

Steve gradually sank down, guiding Tony’s cock into him. Tony didn’t try to suppress his moan as the head breached Steve. It was like being on fire, a good kind of fire, one that was all heat and no pain, no burning. Just an intense warmth all around him. Steve pressed down a little further, and then a little more. At last, Steve’s balls met Tony’s pelvis.

“You good?” Steve said.

Tony nodded, concentrating on breathing through his nose and not trying to buck up and thrust into Steve. “Yeah. You?”

“Great.”

They stayed like that for a few moments, lost in the feel of each other. Steve gripped Tony’s hip to steady himself, and he used his other hand to rub circles on Tony’s abdomen.

“You could move if you wanted,” Tony said. “Or not. Just stay like this, slowly kill me. Tell Pepper what happened.” He tugged at the cuffs. “Not sure she has time to arrange a funeral. Rhodey could do it maybe. Or you know, you could move. Or something. Anything.”

The heat and pressure was fucking fantastic, but also maddening. He need friction, the slide of his cock into Steve’s ass. He wanted to break free and throw Steve down and thrust into him with abandon, wreck him, make him whine and moan and come from his cock alone. But this was Steve’s show, and he would gladly follow Steve wherever he took them (provided it was a smart direction. Which this was turning out to be).

Steve braced himself, tightening his grip on Tony, and shifted up. He stopped with just the head of Tony’s cock still in him, and just stayed there. Ok, that was worse. Tony tried to push up, but Steve pretty effectively held him down. Stupid super soldier strength.

Steve began moving again after another moment. He started slowly, but soon picked up the pace, getting into a rhythm that worked Tony from head to base. He shifted himself, and when he moaned loudly, Tony knew he had found a good angle. Steve brought a hand up to his own cock and stroked himself as he rode Tony.

He varied his pacing, sometimes going fast, sometimes slower, and Tony’s nerves were firing better than any of his suit circuits. He was caught in the feel of Steve around him, in the picture Steve provided, fucking himself on Tony’s cock, looking deliciously depraved with sweat beading on forehead and across his muscles that shifted as Steve balanced.

“Fuck...” Tony groaned. Steve smirked as he kept moving. “Just a little more. Keep going. Jesus...”

Steve squeezed down on Tony, and oh, that did it. Tony felt the pleasure shoot through him as he orgasmed. Steve still rode him, and Tony bit his lip as his cock tried valiantly to respond, but couldn’t. And he couldn’t properly come down, not with Steve still working his cock for all its worth.

It wasn’t long before Steve shut his eyes and shuddered above Tony. He came, white globs of come striping Tony’s chest. Tony could feel the minute movements of Steve’s orgasm. If only he could pull Steve close...

Steve slumped forward, panting. He took a moment to compose himself before deftly and thoroughly kissing Tony senseless, his cooling come pressed between them, and Tony still inside of Steve.

“That was good,” Tony mumbled through the kiss. “For an old man like you.”

Steve hummed and pulled at Tony’s bottom lip. “Yeah.” He ran his hands along Tony’s torso, touch light. “I’m not done yet, though.” He sat back up, making Tony wince as he was still a little sensitive. Tony saw Steve’s cock was already hardening again. Time for Steve’s Round Two.

Steve first cleaned them up, disposing of the condom and gently cleaning up Tony’s chest. Tony shook the cuffs, but Steve replied, “I like them on you.”

“Yeah, you do,” Tony said. He grinned as lecherously as he could.

“Might have to use them more. And in more... creative ways.”

Now that Tony liked the sound of.

Steve helped Tony out of his pants, which had ended up around his ankles. He settled in next to Tony and languidly kissed him. He absently ran his hand over Tony’s cock.

“Sorry,” Tony said. “I’m out.” He didn’t mind the attention, though. “We’re not all sexual powerhouses.”

Steve stroked him a few more times before slipping away. “You know, I came twice in the shower.”

Tony was floored. He knew Steve could keep it up pretty long, but that was... That was, what, three orgasms within the last hour, and he was still going? “Great,” Tony said with a role of his eyes. “Way to boost my self-esteem. You could take a whole volleyball team on yourself.”

Steve shook his head. “Can’t help it.”

“You’re wasting your talents. Forget heroism, we’re starting a porn studio.” Tony was definitely feeling inferior right now. Sure, he used to boast four times in one night, but that was when he was twenty, and it was over the course of a whole night. Some kind of playboy he was.

Steve ground his pelvis against Tony’s thigh, cock caught between them. “I want to fuck your thighs. That sound good to you?”

At least Steve was granting Tony full benefit of his unique sexual power. “Hm, well, let’s see. Why do you want to fuck my thighs specifically? Is it because it’s the most convenient location? Since you are pressing into my side right now.” Tony pushed against Steve’s cock, which made Steve moan. “You could have said mouth. Would have been a way to shut me up, but I think you like hearing me talk.”

“Flatter yourself all you want.”

“It’s true.” Tony turned to Steve, feeling suddenly earnest. It made a lot of sense if he thought about it. Steve berated him for not following orders, but he never told Tony to stop talking. He’d run his mouth, and Steve might cut him off, but he never told him to stop. “You like hearing me talk. I keep you on your toes, Cap. Can’t deny that.” This was turning into quite the revelatory experience.

“I’m not.” Steve pressed his forehead into Tony’s shoulder. “It’s tactical, how about that? Your thighs.”

“Now you just sound cold.” The growl from Steve just made Tony smirk. “If you were impossibly attracted to my thighs, maybe that would make a stronger case. More... romantic. Passionate.”

“Fine. I find your thighs irresistible. May I fuck them?”

“Just irresistible?”

Steve groaned. “You don’t need me to stroke your ego.”

“Well, considering you’re Mr. Viagra, I think you do.” He turned his head and sought out Steve’s lips. “You do like hearing me talk, though. I’m not wrong about that.” Steve pursed his lips. “You know where the gag is if you wanted it.”

With a long suffering sigh, Steve said, “Yes, Tony, I like hearing you talk. But you still need to learn to listen.”

Tony gave Steve another peck and then shimmied onto his side, presenting his back as best he could with a leg raised. He could have kept teasing Steve, but while Tony was a (brilliant, genius, billionaire) ass, he wasn’t cruel. And he could listen if he wanted. “Don’t forget the lube.”

Steve nibbled his ear. “Of course not.”

He took his time massaging Tony’s thighs. He squeezed and kneaded them, slipping up to stroke Tony’s balls now and then. What a fucking perfect time for Tony to feel old.

Slick with lube, Tony clamped down on Steve’s cock as he slid between his thighs. With a stuttering start, Steve began thrusting. He gripped Tony to him, back to chest. Tony leaned his head back so Steve could kiss along his neck and jaw.

“Tony. Tony,” he chanted in a low growl. “Tony, you feel so good.”

“Come, Steve. All over me. You like that, I know you do.”

Steve moaned as he thrust against Tony’s thighs, hard. Tony pressed his legs together as tight as he could. Steve thrust, again and then again, and then he was coming, over Tony’s thighs and the bed. He bit lightly into Tony’s shoulder as he came.

“Happy?” Tony said.

“Very,” Steve said with a sigh.

“Awesome.” Tony shook his arms. They were beginning to ache a little. “Gonna free me now? I didn’t touch, like you said.”

Steve released him, and Tony took the opportunity to sprawl across Steve, pulling him in for a heavy kiss. He let the mess between his legs wipe onto Steve’s.

Steve rose an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure this continues in my bath.” Tony rested his forehead against Steve’s. “If you’d join me.”

“Don’t have to ask twice.” Steve smiled up at Tony for a long moment. “I think I love you.”

"Think?” Tony adopted mock insult. “I thought you were always certain, Cap. Yet you think you love me.”

To Tony’s absolute delight, Steve’s face turned red. But he continued to grin. “Yeah, ok, laugh at me all you want.”

“It’s ok.” Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. For all his teasing, he was going just a little crazy inside. “So long as I get to say I think I love you, too. But that’s up for negotiation, of course. Since you don’t seem to like my strategies in general, it may not really work out or anything, but-”

“Tony.”

He opened his eyes slowly and met Steve’s.

“Just this once, just shut up and come here.” Steve pulled his head down again for a kiss.

That was an order Tony was happy to obey.


End file.
